


I'm Not Saying Anything

by athingofvikings



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Race To The Edge era, a reskin of an old joke, but still funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athingofvikings/pseuds/athingofvikings
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid aren't officially a couple... but Stoick has his suspicions.





	I'm Not Saying Anything

Stoick and Skullcrusher landed outside of Hiccup’s hut at the Dragon’s Edge and looked around.  The kids had done a good job of building the place up. Everyone had their own hut and they were splendidly decorated.  He approved; it felt very much like home--albeit with that Hiccup flair.

Hiccup came wandering out a few moments later, and looked up at him.  “Hey Dad, what’s up?”

“Stopping by to give you a job, son,” he said, and they entered his son’s cozy little house.  As they talked about shipping lanes being stalked by the Hunters, Stoick unrolled the map of the surrounding islands that he’d brought with him.

Astrid was already inside, sitting at the table and drinking from a mug, and cleared some space on the table for the map without question.  

Stoick laid out the map and started to point.  “Now, here, near Phlock, there have been reports of them pressing men into service... and there’s apparently a small shipyard under construction near Freezing-To-Death...”

As he talked with the pair of them regard his suspicions about the new ships, he noticed that they were… cozy with each other.  While they weren’t nestled up against each other, they were clearly comfortable with each other and being around each other.

After Astrid absentmindedly patted his son’s shoulder for the third time, after he’d been looking at her with a sappy smile on his face, Stoick had to look away to hide a smile of his own.  

A short while later, the map that he’d given to Hiccup having been discussed at length, he and his son stood outside of his son’s hut and he looked expectantly at his boy.  

“She’s a fine woman, Hiccup, and you seem to be so happy,” he started to say.

Hiccup blinked and then, holding up his hands, said, “Wait, Dad, we’re just friends!”

Stoick cocked his head at his son, a smirk on his face.  “Just friends?”

“Yeah.  Just friends.  I swear. We’re just good friends.  Promise.”

Stoick smiled at his son, patted him on the shoulder, and sent his son back inside his house.  And then he noted that there was a connecting bridge between Hiccup’s hut and Astrid’s.

An idea occurred to him, and, with a smile, he set to doing it.  A short while later, he flew off, heading straight for Berk.

~*~

Hiccup was looking over the patrol patterns a week or so after his father’s visit.  Entering his hut, he found Astrid rummaging around, clearly looking for something.

“Hiccup?” she asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips in frustration as he approached.  

“Yes, Astrid?”

“Have you seen my whetstone anywhere?  I’ve been looking for it all week, and I can’t find it.”  She hefted her ax. “And the edge is getting dull.”

Hiccup looked up at her from his notes and said, “I haven’t seen it, no.  But I’ll happily put a new edge on it with the grinder if you want.”

“That’d be great, babe, but I do want to be able to take care of my weapons myself.”

“I know.  Worst case, we’ll get you a new one from the markets,” he said, putting the patrol notes down and joining in her hunt for the wayward whetstone.

She scowled.  “But that was a _good_ whetstone, and it was expensive when you got it for me.  I’d rather not have to just replace it because I forgot it somewhere.”

Hiccup grinned for a moment and then nodded.  “Any idea where it could be? Do you remember when you last saw it?”

I haven’t seen it since your dad was here.”  She frowned. “Do you think he took it?”

Hiccup frowned as well.  “Why would he… well, I guess he could have borrowed it without thinking…”  He shrugged and said, “Well, I’ll ask him when I drop off this report.”

~*~

A couple of days later, Hiccup landed at Berk and went to find his dad.  

Toothless walking behind him, he reported success to Stoick--yes, they had been impressing men, and the shipyards--and associated fort--were indeed on a small island a few weeks sail from Berk.

Then, with a shrug, he said, “So… um… Dad. I’m not saying that you did take it… but… do you know what happened to Astrid’s whetstone?  It didn’t wander into your pocket when you were out at the Edge the other week or anything? By accident, maybe?”

Stoick just… _smiled_ at him, in a way that made the pit of Hiccup’s stomach suddenly plummet.  “Nah, I didn’t take it _with_ me.  But I do know where it is.”

“We’ve been looking _everywhere_ for it!” Hiccup said, exasperated.

His dad laughed.  “Oh… I can say that yeh haven’t, son.”

“Oh?  And how do you know?” Hiccup asked, feeling like he was skydiving from the way his stomach was flopping about.  

“So, now, son, I’m not saying that you two are anything other than ‘friends’.  I’m _not_ saying that Astrid is your girlfriend or anything more than that... _buuuut..._ ” Stoick said, a grin fit to split his face running from ear to ear as he reached out to clap Hiccup on the shoulder.  

“But...?” Hiccup echoed.

“But... if Astrid was sleeping in her own bed, she would have found her whetstone by now,” Stoick said, beaming at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this in a chat conversation over a year ago, well before seasons 5 & 6 were released. I found it in my drafts on Tumblr and figured I might as well post it...


End file.
